Federated Parishes of Sicameon
The Parishes of Sicameon are a long standing unique anomaly within Griffonia, a proto-Syndicalist, federal republic that has never truly been subjugated by the Griffonian Empire nor its splinter kingdoms. Sicameon sits nestled snugly on the Makomo Peninsula and guarded by the Arahno and Snowtop Mountains, a geography that has lent itself to the individualistic minded nation’s defense. The country itself is named for the Griffonian sea goddess Sycaecia, and thusly Sicameon boasts a great seafaring culture, greatly valuing sea bound commerce and maintaining a strong navy, but as a consequence of its relatively laissez-faire economic policy, pirates such as the homegrown Freeholders’ Syndicate have managed to take root in the cracks. While Sicameon is comparatively very stable, prosperous, and educated as compared to its neighbors, not suffering from economic crisis, famine, brain drain, or a high degree of illiteracy, the Doge and the federal legislature is at a tumultuous crossroads. With the rest of the continent falling into chaos and wars already beginning to ignite, the rather politically weak government of the peasant republic must reach for new power it has never handled before, while managing the legislature’s two main factions: the peaceful, defensive, and harmonic traditionalists; and the more radical elements demanding revenge on their monarchist neighbors, moving into the future. Lore Formation Of The Federated Parishes Before it was unified as federated parishes, Sicameon was a region filled with squabbling, independent parishes, which each had surprisingly democratic traditions. This all changed when the aging Emperor of the , Grover I, led a small task force into the parishes. The decentralized parishes united under the common banner of the Federated Parishes of Sicameon, and adopted guerrilla, defensive tactics to continue to drive back Grover's scouting forces. Grover's War 26 years after Grover I first attacked Sicameon, the Griffonian Empire once again attacked the Federated Parishes, but this time, instead of small scouting forces, they brought a vast army under command of the new, warlike emperor, Grover II. Grover II, desiring eastern supply routes to Cyanolisia and Minotauria, crushed the parishes and established a new Grand Duchy in its place. The democratic traditions of the parishes were crushed by Griffonian might, and the first republic created on the Griffonian continent was ended. Did this mean the end of the democratic dream for the Sicameonese people? Revolutionary Guerrilla Warfare The people of Sicameon were not welcoming to their Griffonian invaders. For decades, they launched revolutions in cities, destroyed Griffonian armories, and assassinated powerful knights and administrators. Even the Grand Dukes themselves were not safe, and when a particularly violent revolution began in Sicameon, Grover III, who had just been crowned months earlier, knew his father's mistake had to be corrected. Just as the Sicameonese were about to take the capital and proclaim the Federated Parishes once more, Grover III announced that the Grand Duchy was officially abolished, and the parishes would be restored. Democracy had come again to Sicameon, but the democracy Grover III had in mind for Sicameon was much more militant. The commander in chief had striking executive powers, and the country was much less decentralized. Threats and Situation Sicameon faces threats from the north, with the eventual expansion of , and from the west, with Fascist or Fascist / Neutral , and eventually of course the inheritor of the 's claims. However, in the immediate early game, there are no major threats, and if Sicameon stays out of the Cyanolisia-Asterion conflict, they will have an easy time to develop peacefully. If they are fascist, the may also make occasional raids and may demand tribute. National Focus and Events Leve/Midoria Plan The Sicameonese focus tree starts with you choosing either the Midoria Plan or the Leve Plan, which will choose if you become a more centralized republic, or a traditional, decentralized federation of parishes. While these do not directly choose your ideology, the communist and harmonic bonuses you get from each plan will determine who wins the elections. The Midoria Plan is a plan dedicated to centralization, and will bring the Federated Parishes closer to the PIS-R, the radical faction of the Sicameonese Independence Party, which supports socialist economics and a more centralized government. In general, The Midoria Plan will focus on centralization, giving the player bonuses to communist support and strengthening the executive. The Leve Plan '''is a traditional and harmonic plan. It asserts that the Sicamonese political system is fine as it is, and it does not need major changes to the balance of power. This plan is closely aligned with the values of the moderate faction of the Sicameonese Independence Party, the PIS-M, which is also the current ruling party of Sicameon. The Upcoming Elections The Sicameonese elections are on the horizon, and there are three paths available for these elections: the PIS-M, PIS-R, or the elections can be rigged by the nefarious Freeholder corsairs... Communist Path (The Red Cascades) The communist path is focused on reforming the nation into a syndicalist and socialist society. The first four focuses are choices, allowing the player to choose how they will guide sicameonese syndicalism into the future. '''How to Handle the Harmonists '''allows you to choose between striking the harmonists or allying with them. '''The Divine Issue '''allows you to pick how you want to organize religion - will the head of state have the power, or the pontiffs? '''Codify Sicameonese Syndicalism '''and Officialize The Syndicates allow you to either separate syndicates from parishes, or replace the parishes with a syndical legislature, to cast away the system of the Federated Parishes. '''Flushing Out the Wharf Rats allows you to root out fascism, destroying both internal and external enemies, such as the and . Once you have done all that, you can then industrialize and expand the nation. A Resurgent Republic focuses on building up a socialist army and industry, and Beyond The Snowtops '''deals with expansion. You can fight , , and even in your quest to rule the South. Harmonic Path (Tradition Triumphs) The harmonic path is focused on maintaining the traditional structure of the federated parishes and embracing democratic government. There are two main branches in the focus tree: '''More Than A Peasant's Republic '''focuses on building a new, better, Sicameon. You can gain political power and stability by discrediting and attacking communists and fascists, or you can ally with them for a beneficial national spirit at the cost of said political power and stability. '''Looking Outward '''is about diplomacy, though unlike the communist tree, there is much more peaceful cooperation with allies. If forms their democratic faction, you can help them by developing their country and yours at the same time. Jojo's Bizzare Situation''' deals with the 's claim on the Sicameonese state of Jojo. You can reconcile with Falcor by giving the province to them and gain an alliance, but this focus does not give you a war goal under any circumstance, so don't be mean to Falcor! You can also defeat fascist nations such as Blackrock, Cyanolisia, and Nyumba ya Kaskazini, and forge trade and military pacts with the Griffonian Republic and Skyfall. However, you cannot create a faction by yourself. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Великое Герцогство Сикамелион Category:Countries